The Girl's Story
by iidarksoulsii
Summary: First story pls read


Chapter 1: the begening. Jenna woke up. She rubbed her eyes and laid back down. Then she remebered, its her birthday! Jenna was so exieted. She got to for her 9th birthday, go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! She ran out of her bed and put some cloths on, she thought " What should I wear?" She couldn't decide. She got her outfit and went down for breakfest Her mom made waffels, her favorite! She ate them up and went to brush her teeth. It was now 11.32 AM. The building opened at 12.00 PM. it was a 10 minute drive so they decided to leave. It was 11.53 AM.  
They listened to music until it open. at 11.55 AM, they saw a guy unlock the building.  
He let them in, Jenna's party started at 1.30 PM. Jenna was so exieted she jumped up and down.  
The guy who opened the door went to a room. They heard a faint voice say " Hello? Oh, hey... Welcome to your new night shif-" But thats all they heard. Jenna didn't mind.  
They started setting up the party. "Hey mom." Jenna said. "yes?" She said smileing. "Do you know where Foxy is?" She asked. "No, I don't think I do, maybe one of your friend 's know" She said.

Chapter 2: Jenna's PARTY!

"I love this mom, all my friends are here!" Jenna said happilly " JENNA THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" one of her friends said. "Thanks sadie" Jenna said.  
Jenna sliped on a piece of pizza, she started crying! "Mom, I hit my face on the floor!" She cryed. Her mom ran to help her. Her face was bleeding, bleeding alot. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked. "NOO, MOMMY MY FACE!" Then, out of no where, they saw... Foxy. Jenna started smiling. "Foxy! Oh my god! Its you!" She went and, hugged foxy!?  
Foxy bit her in the HEAD! her head was bleeding. Foxy screamed! And ran away, She stared crying! Her mom ran over crying and screaming, "ARE YOU OKAY? HONEY WHY DID YOU HUG HIM!"  
She said "MOMMY MY HEAD OWWW! HELP ME" She cryed. All her friends ran over. "are you okay?" "WHAT HAPPENED?" "Are you alive? "Jenna?" "ARE YOU OKAY?" "JENNA NO!"  
Her mom took her to the hostpital.  
Chapter 3: The hostpital.  
Jenna woke up from coma, she didn't know what to think.  
"Mom?" she said. "Your okay!" Her mom cryed! "Mom? What happened? Why do I feel dizzy, where am I?" She asked.  
"Honey, I'm so glad your okay!" Her mom said "Mom, my head hurts" She started crying.  
"Honey, Shhhhh, its okay. " She said to Jenna. Then all Jenna's friends came. "Jennaaaaa!" "Oh, MY, GOD! You're okay!" "Jen what happened?" "Jenna OMG!" Her friend's.  
...REEEHIIHHEEHHH... Jenna threw up everywhere.

Chapter 4: Back with Freddy.

it was 2 months after Jenna's party!  
her head had fully recovered. "Mom, I love the summer time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!  
Jenna saw the sign It said that: 9+ Can now sign up for the night watch! Looking for a night watch, pays 125 dollars a week! Freddy Fazbears Pizza, a place where fantasy and fun come to life!  
She went to go get her mom! "Mom, Mom, MOM!" She screamed. "Look" She said "Yes?" Her mother asked. She dragged her mom over to the poster, "Look!" She yelled! Her mom read the poster "Looking for a night watch?" Her mom thought.  
"Why would you want to show me this?" She asked. "Can I sign up?" She said. "I guess" Her mom said.

That night... Jenna went to FFP, "I Can't wait!" she said "This is gonna be easy!" She said smiling, at least, thats what she thought.  
It was 11:25, It started at twelve. She was kinda anxious. She was exploring the building. "Wow, this is really diffrent at night, alot creepier."  
She saw a shadow and was scared, she wasn't so sure about it now. " Its 11:43..." She said.  
"Why did I sign up for this?" She thought.

Chapter 5: The first night. ;-;  
She thought. "I'm only 9." She cryed. " HELP ME!" Bonnie wasn't on the stage. "What do I do?" She thought. "This is only the early start of my life..." She was mad at :;-Herself-;:.  
She was really scared, it didn't help that they had a metal "Seat belt" that was locked in place.  
"WHERE IS CHICA!" She screamed to herself. "I'm scared, help me!." She yelled. "Whats that noise? " She heard foot steps, she looked at her camera's, she saw foxy running down. She closed both her doors. it was 5:58. She had 17% left. She finished her first night!

Chapter 6: At home with the mom. "mom!" Jenna yelled. "I'm home!" She said. Her mom wasn't up. She sat down on the couch and watched a movie.  
It had been two hours and Jenna fell asleep. Her mom woke up and turned the TV on.  
She made some eggs and bacon for breakfest.  
Jenna woke up. "Hi mom!" She said. "Oh, hi" Her mom giggled. "How was your first night?" She asked. "Umm, SCARY!" She said. "Wha-. Really? Why?" She asked.  
"The animatronics walked off the stage, they tryed to get to my office, they put a metal seat belt on me." She said.  
"Really!?" Her mom asked. "Yeah, Really." She said "Do you wanna go back tonight?" She asked her. "I don't know mom, I think I will." She told her mom.  
"Well, you should eat and get some rest." Her mom said. "Okay, I guess." Jenna said and went to eat. She went to sleep and before she knew it, it was time for work.

Chapter 7: Night 2 and what a FRITG.

Jenna biked to work, it was a 30 minute bike so she left at 10:30.  
She got there and it was really creepy. She saw the sign on the outside, the one in front.  
Freddy's eyes was poked out and bleeding. She went inside the building. She got set up it was 11:15.  
She saw freddy. As an emmployee she could go up on stage.  
She cleaned the animatronics. They were sparkling.  
It was kind of scary seeming that the animatronics will be trying to kill her later.  
She hadn't talked at all yet. It was 11:54. She went to her office.  
Finally, it started. She heard the message. "Hello? Oh, hey... Welcome to your new night shift, this is the second night."  
She noticed something. This sounded alot like the one she heard when she came 2 months ago for her birthday, this freaked her out just a little.  
"Umm, lets me see." She said. "Well, none of the animatronics are gone..." She said to herself. "Its only 12:30?" She said.  
"Oh god this is gonna be a long night." She thought. Chica had moved.  
She saw Chica at the door!  
She tryed closing the door. It didn't work "IT'S JAMMED! SHOOT!" She screamed.  
Chica was gone, The door wasn't jammed. "This is weird."...She said. "Its only 2, wow!" She said. She saw the fan.  
"WOW!" She said. "That is quite a scary fan. -_at four_. "Man this is creepy." She said. "Its 5:59!" She screamed "1% LEFT!" She screamed.  
She had fineshed the night.

Chapter 8: The fifth child..

Jenna was at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza.  
She never went home this morning. By 12:00 she went to go unlock the door.  
The 9 and 7 year olds rushed in. One of Jenna's friends was there.  
She had to bring her 7 year old brother to freddy's fazbears pizza.  
She went to show her friend her office. It wasn't that big.  
"Wow, this is really creepy." Said Jenna's friend Sadie. "I know, I have to work in this till midnight to 6" Jenna said.  
"Oh my, kidding?" Sadie asked. "Yeah." Jenna said. "Creepy... Right?" Said Jenna. Saidie's brother and 2 of his friends came.  
"Johnny, Mike, Jake. GET OUT!" Sadie yelled. "If you can be in here, me and my friends can be in here." He said and sticked his tounge out.  
"No you can't." Sadie said. "Read the sign" Said Jenna. "Emmployee's only." He read and stuck his toungee out. "It says emmployees only." He screamed.  
"She can show me and you can't be back here!" Sadie yelled. "Come on guys, lets go." Said Jenna. "okay." Said sadie sticking her toungee out at Johnny.  
"Oh, my, god! " Said Johnny Mike and Jake at the same time.  
Jenna saw this golden bear. Last night she saw it in a spare parts room lumped down. It was weird that it was up on its feet.  
This creeped her out. feeling that this bear was lumped over LAST NIGHT! "Sadie!" Jenna said. "Yeah?" she said. "That golden bear, last night, was slumped over." She said "Really?" Sadie asked. "Yeah!" Jenna said. How did they give life to this animatronic? The girls thought.  
The golden bear was gone. So was Jake. "JAKE!" Sadie yelled. "Where did he go?" She asked. "I don't know." Mike and Johnny said.  
"He went of with that golden bear" They said and ate their pizza like slobs.  
"He went with the golden bear Jenna." Sadie told her. "What?" Said Jenna. We need to find him. Jenna thought. "Where should we look" Sadie asked."I don't know." Said Jenna. "Wait! I think I know!" Jenna said. "Where?" Sadie asked. "Follow me!" Jenna said. They went to a door that said. employees only. They went inside.  
They saw anhother door. It was open a little. They hid behind the door when they saw that it only had a nob on the outside. golden freddy walked out.  
They saw him bring back to the room, Johnny and Mike. Sadie got really scared, She was told to take care of them.  
She didn't know what was about to go down, either. golden freddy closed the door this time. The kids he was carrying this time struggeled. The girls were freaked out. it was almost like the bear was a human.  
"Whats going on?" the boys asked. Jenna had just got one of those new samsung pocket phones. She called 911. She told her everything quitely.  
The bear couldn't find them. He looked all over the building. Even the girls bathroom. By then the police showed up.  
They broke in. They went for the yellow bear. He started smashing them. There was about 80 or so cars outside.  
The girls ran out of the building, there were a few police waiting outside. The girls, with tears in their eye, ran over.  
Jenna's dad was a police. "Sweetie what happened?" He asked. She cryed more and more. "DAD!" Tear flew out of her eye.  
It was a very windy day. Jenna's tear hit the hostpital she was born at. also the one she went to when she got bit. Just like when she cryed and her tear when she was born hit the freddy fazbear's pizza. exept back then it was one of those little diners. The explains the sign.  
"Dad, come on follow me..." Jenna cryed. The police were cuffing the bear. The purple guy climbed out. "bye dad" said Jenna and sadie. "Bye, girls." The police went with the bear suit.  
they heard a wisper saying. "Its time to finish this,". They turned around. The purple man snatched them. They kicked him puched him.  
He didn't care. He threw them into the room.  
The boy went to hug sadie. "Very touching." The purple man said. Jenna went over and tryed to kick his face.  
He grabbed her and said "We'll start with you."... The purple man grabbed his knife. He made a mark on her neck. That way he knew where to cut.  
He grabbed the knife. He slowly worked his way down. Like a cake. Soon. Her head was off.  
One by one he did that. until they were all dead. He cleaned up his bodys. He locked it from the inside. where he killed the bodys.  
He tryed opening it from the outside. It didn't. Just as he planned... He went to Sadie, and started to cut. her head fell off, Jenna screamed and cryed loudly.  
lets take the boys at the same time. the boys got killed. Jenna screamed and said please don't kill me. but he did.


End file.
